This invention relates to apparatus for controlling beams of radiant energy. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus employing a light beam to modulate, switch, or otherwise affect another light beam.
Communication systems employing light beams as the means for transmitting information have been in development over the past few years. In order to make use of light beams as information transmitting media it is necessary to modulate, switch, and otherwise control light beams. Apparatus for performing control functions are required in order to permit future progress in the field of optical communication systems. Specifically, improved apparatus which modulates and/or switches monochromatic light are desired.